Lost and Found
by boshrocks
Summary: A fight...and a problem for our trio of heros. How will they get themselves out of this one? What will they find out? Where will they end up? read and find out. please review. cookies for reviewers and flamers get nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you lot just SHUT UP!"

Hermione had just snapped. She was holidaying with the Weasleys and Harry for the summer…and it was raining. In fact it hadn't stopped raining since the beginning of the holidays. They had been cooped inside for a month and it was starting to show.

"Dude! How much rain do you think the sky can actually hold?" Ron had said. This sparked off a huge discussion involving everyone, except Hermione.

She had spent her days trapped inside reading. At the moment she was finding it difficult. Very difficult.

"What's that you're reading, anyway?" Harry said. He was the only one who wasn't shocked by her outburst; he had been on the receiving end of them for a while now.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It's a romance and I thank you to keep the noise down so I can actually read it."

"Give it here." Fred snatched the book and tossed it to Ron. He caught it badly and as Harry bent to pick it up Hermione slammed her hand on it to claim it back. All three had a hand on it and then the world went black.

"Okay, what did you do?" Ron asked the darkness.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything. Lumos!" Hermione's wand tip lit up and they saw that they were outside a town. Suddenly it was day time and they were standing on a muddy road that led into the town. The boys were suddenly dressed in period costumes. She now stood there in a brown dress with a high waistline. Her hair was in a knot on the top of her head with some curls loose in front of her face.

As they stood there they heard the rattle of hooves and the clatter of wheels and they had to jump off the road to avoid collision.

"A horse drawn carriage? Where are we? What year are we in?"

"Judging by the carriage and the styles of the people inside it and the clothes we are in, we're in Regency England."

"And that would be when? What year?"

"About 1805."

"Shit!"

"Shit is right. We're stuck in Regency England and we have no way of getting back."

"This is you're fault Ron! If you weren't such a bad catcher then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I'm not the one who asked her what book she was reading in the first place."

"That's it! The book! Where is it?"

"I don't know. Why do you wanna know?"

"How did we get into this mess? We all touched the book at the same time, right? Well, I'm firing a shot in the dark here, but maybe if we all touch it at the same time we might get back."

"Nice idea, Mione. But there's a problem. Where is it? Where's the book?"

"Didn't it arrive with us?"

"We can't find it. We're stuck here Hermione."

"Well, I think that we have to blend in with the crowd if we're to survive here."

"Right, attire's sorted out, somhow, but there's more. This is a society where the class system is high and courtesy is everything. From now on we have to refer to each other as Mr Potter and Mr Weasley and their friend Miss Granger. No, they won't buy that. I'm going to have to play the part of someone's sister. No, I'll be your cousin."

"Why won't it work?"

"How are we going to explain why I, a woman, is always around you guys. In this society it won't wash. We have no money that will work in this era and no where to live until we sort this out."

"Can't you magic some money?"

"If that was possible my family would be rich, mate." Ron said sadly, sitting on the grass next to where Hermione had collapsed in desperation.

"Transfiguration's got to be useful somehow."

"It's not Harry. We need to get to Hogwarts."

"How do you suggest we get there? None of us can apperate and we don't even know which part of the country it's in."

"Lets go into town, maybe someone can shed some light on the subject."


	2. Chapter 2

When they walked into the town they couldn't help noticing that some of the townsfolk nodding to them and tipping their hats to them.

A young lady came running up to them and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"There you are, dear Hermione. Did you enjoy your walk? Oh! Who is this? Where did you pick up such fine gentlemen, Miss Granger? Your father will not be pleased if he sees you with these gentlemen."

"She suffered a fall on her walk and we happened across her. She cannot remember a thing. She barely remembers who she is."

"May I beg a name from you sir?"

"I am Mr Potter and my companion is my old friend Mr Weasley. Do you know where she lives? She may need medical assistance. We should like to accompany her as we would very much like to assist in any way we can. Unfortunately we are new to the area and have never set foot in this town before. At least, I do not think we have. My mind is very confused. What is today's date, if you please?"

"Today is the seventh of June in the year 1803. Of course I shall take you. Come with me, dear I'll see you home and then we shall see how you are. Mr Potter if you would take her other arm."

She led them up the street and then down a further country lane to a large house with some farmland surrounding it. It looked like a large farm. The front door was opened by a young maid.

"Betsy, alert Mr Granger. Miss Granger has had an accident."

"Mr Potter, what are you doing here?" an older man said from the doorway of a study.

"Sir, your daughter has fallen and I am afraid she hit her head. She requires medical assistance."

"Of course. But what are you doing here. In your last letter you said you were in town and wouldn't be returning for a few weeks. You said you would come back then because there was something you wished to discuss with me."

"I did?" Harry said looking confused.

"Yes. Clearly you don't remember. No matter. We will discuss it when you've got your memory back. Now, we must get you up to your room. She must be well rested before the ball tonight. Ah Ronald, you're here too?"

"I met her on her walk and decided to assist her home."

"I think they have all hit their heads because they do not seem to remember anything about who they are, other than their names. It's all very puzzling."

"Thank you Miss Humphries. Once they are rested I shall fill them in. Betsy, please show Miss Granger to her room and Ronald to his room and Mr Potter to the guest room."

"Can I have them sit with me for a bit, please father?"

"Of course. Betsy take them all to Hermione's chambers."

They were led through long corridors until Betsy stopped in front of a door and motioned them to go in.

Once inside they sank onto the bed giggling.

"Nice performances, boys."

"You too. I wish I knew how they know us and what is going on here."

"I think a bump on the head will suffice for out memory loss. Look around the room and see if we can find any clues as to how and why."

Harry went to the big wardrobe in a corner of the room and started looking through the dresses and drawers. Ron went through the bedside table drawers. Hermione went to the bookshelves.

"Aha! Found some diaries. In my handwriting. That's odd."

"Read them and tell us what is going on here."

"Here's something. No I'm not reading that!"

"Why?"

"It describes Harry's courtship of me, and me getting all mushy about him."

"You're right, we don't want to hear that. Anything other than that?"

"A lot about him and you're mentioned a lot in this bit Ron. We're old friends and when your parents died we took you in because we were playmates when we were little and you are my best friend. That's you covered. There's nothing about how you came though Harry. Maybe there's something in an earlier one. Let's see, ah yes! Here. You're a gentleman Harry, and you came into town about two years ago. We met at a ball and got on really well it says. That's all in this one."

"They said something about there being a ball tonight. It's late afternoon now so what are we going to do? What are we going to wear?"

"Well I have dresses here, but I don't know what you will be wearing. Let's call Betsy in again."

Hermione assumed an air of recent recovery as Betsy came back in.

"Betsy, Ronald here has forgotten the way to his room, could you please take him and Mr Potter there, please, and then come back to me. I think I will need some help choosing a dress for the ball."

"Of course Miss Hermione. Right this way, gentlemen."

When she was alone Hermione wandered around the room and ran a hand over the fine dresses in the wardrobe. Then she found a book of sketches in the back of the wardrobe. There were some head sketches of Harry and Ron and then some pictures of Ron playing on the farm.

"I remember this. I remember drawing these. I remember that moment. But how? The books I found in my house are very old, maybe they're memories!" she rushed over to her book case. "Yes! These are the books I found in the attic! These are memories. This is either a past life I was sent back to somehow to live again or, someone's trying to tell me something that I should do better, or, maybe this is all a dream, or, this is the life of one of my ancestors that has somehow become me, or, I don't know. Hermione, you will just have to think about this situation. Those diary entries were what I actually feel about Harry, minus the courtship. But my feelings for Harry were all there. Maybe someone's trying to make me realise that, make me realise that I'm in love with him. Ah Betsy! Tell me, my memory is suffering from that fall, which dress shall I wear for tonight?"

"I would suggest this blue one, Miss, it looks lovely on you and you must look your best for Mr Potter."

"Why?"

"You told me he might be about to propose to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, Miss, he's been courting you for almost a year. He's the most consistent of all your suitors."

"There are many are there?"

"Oh yes, Miss, you have scores of suitors."

"Fine, help me into the dress, please. What shall we do with this hair?"

When she came down the large staircase in the house an hour later she looked so different. Harry, Ron and her father were waiting for her. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open and her father smiled. She was dressed in a light blue and white dress with a pearl necklace on and pearls in her hair.

"Wow!" Harry and Ron breathed together.

"Good, good. I am pleased to see that you are rested for the ball. You look very pretty, my dear." Her father said smiling warmly.

They made their way to the carriage and drove into town.

The carriage stopped outside the assembly rooms and Ron suddenly decided that he was actually a gentleman and helped Hermione out of the carriage. She shot him a look and he grinned as if to say 'Bet that surprised you.'

Hermione was asked to dance almost as soon as she got inside. This was what she was afraid of. Luckily her muscles weren't and muscle memory did the job perfectly.

Later in the evening she danced with Ron and had to save him from messing up several times. Ron was like the rest of his brothers, he had absolutely no rhythm or co ordination, added to the fact that he had two left feet.

He actually managed to twist not only his ankle but hers as well. This forced them to have to go home early.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Hermione had a strange dream and in it she saw herself sitting up in the bed she was sleeping in and staring at a woman. She was dressed in white and was pointing at a panel of the wall near the wardrobe. Then she woke up.

Carefully she lit a candle and made her way to where the woman had pointed at. As she approached something happened. She looked into the mirror and she was that woman. She had become the woman in her dream. She was an older version of herself, much older. She looked down at her hands and they were her own, her youthful hands. She raised her left one to her face whilst looking into the mirror. The hand looked older and it had a diamond ring on the engagement finger, but no wedding ring. So an older version of this Hermione who is engaged but not married, but someone as old as I appear to be in this era would be married young, so I wonder what happened. Betsy said that Harry might be about to propose to me, but that is the Hermione who is about the same age as I am. It's very confusing.

When she got to the panel she felt around a bit to see if there was a secret compartment or something. She found a switch and pressed it. The panel slid down revealing a box. Carefully she picked it out and carried it back to the bed. As she passed the mirror she looked into it again and saw the older Hermione smiling at her. And somehow she knew, she felt that she was on the right track.

She settled herself on the bed, the candle on the bed next to the box. Not knowing what she would find inside the box she lifted the lid. There was another diary inside it and a newspaper sheet. And some drawings, of Harry.

"This is dated the tenth of August 1803. Only two months after the present date. What has happened to make this special?" She read through the news sheet and paused on a small segment where the name Mr Potter caught her eye. " 'This small country town was sent into an uproar of scandal two nights ago as the illustrious Mr Harry Potter eloped with a Miss Roberta Humphries. Miss Humphries, who is a close companion to Mr Potter's fiancé, Miss Hermione Granger, sent a letter to her friend boasting about her plans and Miss Granger tried to prevent the event but was unable to persuade them otherwise. It is unknown whither they have gone. Miss Granger's feelings on the subject are unknown but she is said to be distraught. Our hearts go out to her in this time of distress.' That's why there was no wedding ring next to the engagement ring. Harry never married me. He proposed but didn't marry me. Now what does this diary have to say on the subject? Ah, here is the proposal. And then this happened. I tried to stop them. I caught them leaving. I tried to reason with them and pleaded my love for both my fiancé and my closest friend. They left and I blamed myself for their flight. I vowed I would never forget him and later it says that I never took the engagement ring off my finger and ended a sad old maid. This must be what I have to stop happening. I have to prevent it from occurring. But how? I need help."

Hermione closed the diary and, hugging it close, walked back to the mirror.

"What must I do?" she asked the older Hermione.

"Stop them leaving, Hermione. Prevent the scandal. Your fate is to be with him whatever time frame you happen to be in. There is only one perfect match for every woman, and he is yours. Roberta Humphries is the one who turned his head. You must keep them apart or all hope will be lost. If you keep them apart then he will not leave you for her." The voice seemed to enter her head without her ears hearing the words.

"Won't it change history if I do this?"

"No. maybe if you were a queen it would but you are not. The Hermione in the future is a distant cousin of me and she is reliving the love story all too slowly. You have been placed here so that this fate can be realised before what happened to me happens to you. When the destiny is realised you will be able to go back."

"And what of Ron?"

"Ronald Weasley may complain that he has too many family members but the Ronald Weasley who was my best friend had none because they were all killed in a tragic fire. He wasn't involved in the fire because he was here with you on the farm. Once your Ronald appreciates what he has then he may return. I am hoping that the time he spends here reliving his ancestor's story will reawaken his true feelings for his family. My Ronald also had a large family, and he missed them terribly when they died. I just want your Ronald to feel the same and appreciate the importance of family. When he does he can go home."

"I want to go home. Why have you done this to me?"

"I told you already. You are here to get…"

"I know why we are here. If I do this them can I get back home?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about yourself. Are you a witch? Is the Hermione who is my ancestor, also a witch?"

"Yes. I am not as good as you are, no one is, but I can do magic to some extent. Ronald is terrible, I've tried to teach him but he just won't learn."

"Couldn't you have done something to prevent Harry's elopement? Surely you could have stunned them or something to prevent them from leaving?"

"My dear, those spells didn't exist at this time. All we had were the old Celtic and Latin spells that weren't particularly effective and were intended to be used to make music and to invoke the natural elementals."

"And Harry, was he a wizard?"

"This I do not know, but I do know that my friend Miss Humphries was. She wanted Harry for herself so she invented that love potion you studied and I know that you have several vials of it hidden away. I saw it happen. She brought him a cup of coffee during one of the parties her father held and I noticed her slipping the pink liquid into it. When he took it from her he commented that it smelled like old books and lavender. It was only an offhand comment but it stayed with me. The smell that was always around me was lavender as I always made sure I was wearing some lavender oil on my skin or there was some in my hair and I loved reading almost as much as you do and spent most of my free days in the library which was full of old books. She had used this potion on a lot of our friends who were trying to ensnare husbands and I had noted that the smell was different for each person, usually of the person they were meant to be with. Harry smelled the lavender because I wore it and old books because I read them. He was meant to be with me. That is why I wear his ring. We were engaged and he loved me, otherwise he would not have smelled it. You must prevent that from happening. I have faith in you and I know you can do it. Please, I missed my shot at stopping it, don't you do the same, for both our sakes."

"I shall try."

"I know you can do it. Trust your heart, and you will never go falter. If you do, find me. Find my picture and you will have the answers you seek."

She smiled at Hermione and then as the candle faltered and did she too faded from the mirror. Hermione set down the candle and felt her way back to the bed where she lay awake digesting all she had heard.


End file.
